1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing methods, printing systems, and methods for determining correction values.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus such as an inkjet printer prints an image to be printed on a medium (such as paper, a cloth and an OHP sheet) by alternately repeating a dot forming process for forming dots by ejecting ink from a moving head, and a carrying process for carrying the medium in a carrying direction. In such a printing apparatus, a carry roller for performing a carrying process is provided. When the carry roller is rotated by a predetermined rotation amount, the medium is carried by a predetermined carry amount.
However, even if the carry roller is rotated by a rotation amount corresponding to a carry amount to be achieved (target carry amount), during the carrying process, the medium may not be carried by such a targeted carry amount. Therefore, in order to reduce such a carrying error, correction of the target carry amount is performed. Further, since the carrying error varies depending on the position on the circumferential surface of the carry roller used in the carrying process, a technique in which correction values are changed according to the circumferential surface used, etc. is also employed (see